It is known in the prior art to cast metal components in metal or graphite molds. The metal being cast solidifies as it hits the cold mold wall and shrinks away from the wall as it contracts. This makes the part easy to remove but requires that the mold be oversized to compensate for shrinkage of the metal as it cools.
A problem exists therein when a net shape metal component is needed having specific geometric tolerances. Since the metal shrinks away from the mold during cooling, in some parts more than others, the final geometric proportions of the cast component is difficult to predict.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of metal casting for a mold which accurately forms a metal component; a mold wherein the geometric boundaries of metal component are essentially in contact with the mold wall at a variety of temperatures. In this manner, a net shape component can be produced within the exact dimensions of a mold at a given temperature. Further, such a mold will not create any undue stresses on the component due to contraction and expansion.